Green is the Best
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: THIS STORY WILL BE DISCONTINUED. PLEASE PM ME IF YOU WISH THIS STORY TO CONTINUE. Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fei Rune and Seto Midori are just killing it with their humour, which shows you that green is purely the best. No yaoi. Contains Midori's typical slapstick humour. Peace.
1. Section 1

**Green is the Best**

 _Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fei Rune and Seto Midori are just killing it with their humour, which shows you that green is purely the best. No yaoi. Contains Midori's typical slapstick humour. Peace._

* * *

 **Section 1**

 _Alright, so we all know that green is awesome (if you don't know that green is awesome, get it stuck into your head that it is awesome!), but to make it even better, three of the best characters are related to it! So we have Midorikawa Ryuuji, The Hard-working Proverb Hacker Guy, Fei Rune, The Futuristic Altruistic Bunny Guy and Seto Midori, The Sarcastic Awesome Manager Tomboy. They are hillarious and normally cheerful. Together, well... This is Doctor Crossword's test - to see if they go well together. Yes, that's right, Crossword is back! He has come back with Fei and Wondeba to visit Tenma, but also for this test! (Fei came back *parties* yay!)  
Best of luck to the most awesome people!_

"Hey, what's up, Nishiki-kun?" Midori nudges Nishiki.  
"Oh, Midori-san!" Nishiki exclaims, falling over onto Midori. Nishiki is half laughing while passers by are sweatdropping and face palming.  
"Not the simple 'hi' I was hoping for, but never mind." Midori frowned.  
"Ehehehehe. Gomen." Nishiki scratches the back of his head while smiling in embarrassment.  
"Hey guys!" A voice from behind them called. They turned around.  
"Ohayou, Fei-kun!" Nishiki and Midori yell.  
"Finally!" the mint green-haired boy grins. "You actually greeted someone. Well done." Fei claps sarcastically.  
"Hey, I'm the sarcastic one here, Bunny Boy!" Midori yells in Fei's face.  
"Nice to know." Fei sweatdrops.  
"And he's done it again." Midori sighs, folding her arms. "Seriously... Boys..."  
"Girls..." Nishiki copies.  
"Not going to start a battle, Saru has tired me out!" Fei laughs.  
"Oh that is just hillarious." Midori says sarcastically, with her T_T face on.  
"Bro, you laugh too much." Nishiki nudges Fei.  
"Says you!" Fei nudges him back.  
"Hey, that's my nudge!" Midori growls.  
"Aw come on!" The boys moaned.

Just then, the former Aliea Gakuen captain strolled over to the event with his hands behind his head.

"Just excellent timing, now, isn't it?" Midori folds her arms again, looking at Midorikawa just before he approaches them.  
"Do we have to go through the greeting thingy again?" Nishiki groans. Fei nods.  
"Come on, Mister Samurai." Midori leans towards Nishiki.  
Nishiki steps back. "What are you getting at, Seto?"  
"Well that's new." Fei turned to Midorikawa. "Hey, Ryuuji-san!"  
"Wait, you're the same age as us!" Nishiki shouted.  
"Well duh!" Midorikawa guffaws. "It's his fault." He winks at Fei.  
"Escaping from Hiroto again?" Fei asks.  
"Obvs." Midorikawa replies.  
"Lemme guess, yaoi." Midori adds.  
Midorikawa facepalms. "That's the only thing I hate about Hiroto."  
"Is he high?" Nishiki whispers.  
"He's currently thirteen, just like you, so shut up." Midori whacks him again.  
Nishiki falls down. "Will you stop?"  
"Nope." Midori smiles in triumph.  
"That's a good one." Midorikawa praises. "I'm gonna try that one someday." _On Hiroto,_ he decides, _or_ _even better, Saginuma-san!_  
"Oh trust me, it works alright!" Midori continues in her pride.  
"Tell me about it." Nishiki sighs. Fei and Nishiki sweatdrop.  
"Basically, if Hiroto was high, he would be literally through the roof right now." Fei states, referring back to the Hiroto subject.  
"Well said." Nishiki congratulates.  
"Well read." Midorikawa snaps, snatching his paper back which was reading: 'R. Midorikawa: Things I Hate About Hiroto'.  
"Nah mate, that rhyming thing doesn't work." Nishiki groans, thinking that Midorikawa was trying to be funny on purpose. And  
failing.  
"Anyway, I just got a text from Someoka concerning training." Nishiki tells them.  
"Well done, attention seeker!" Midori bawls in his face.  
"Oh yeah, you went to Italy with him as your trainer, didn't you?" Fei recalls.  
"How'd you know that?" Nishiki splutters.  
Fei looks deep into the crowd. "Tenma."

The others immediately understood.

"Nishiki-kun, when you were in Italy, did you see Fideo by any chance?" Midorikawa wonders.  
"Video? Yeah, we saw three from the training database." Nishiki scratches his head.  
"He said Fideo, you baka!" Midori kicks him in the shins. "As in Fideo Ardena, the soccer player."  
Nishiki drops to the ground in pain. "I'm used to that one." Kariya always used to kick him right in the shins like that. He was too hurt to listen to Midori's lecture about Fideo.  
According to Midori, Nishiki was so stupid that he wouldn't get it even if Midorikawa repeated the question. She whispered her thoughts to Midorikawa very quietly so that Nishiki didn't hear, otherwise he would get ragey.  
"Wait, he's that thi-!?" Midorikawa starts to exclaim. Before he could finish, Midori slapped her hand across his mouth. Midorikawa struggles and a vain is popping in his head.  
"Wow, that was a bit hard." Fei sighs. Midori gradually removes her hand.  
"Yeah." Midorikawa agrees, rubbing his face which was now red. "Saying 'a bit hard' is underestimating."  
"Gomen." Midori apologises half-heartedly. Then she adds under her breath: "What a cry-baby."  
"What did you call me?" Midorikawa obviously heard.  
Fei lays his gloved hands on both of his friends' shoulders. "Calm it."

* * *

 **So there you have it! Annoying remarks and hillarious moments all to do with green!**

 **How's the test going, Crossword-san?  
**

 **"It seems that there is definitely some Midori x Nishiki in there, so Midori likes Nishiki."**

 **"Hey!"**

 **"Midorikawa is what you would call 'awesome', and Fei is... Y'know... You would say it as 'Amazing times one million'."**

 **"Of course he's amazing times one million!"  
**

 **"Tenma."**

 **"Sakka?"  
**

 **"Yosh!"**

 ***facepalm* They are best friends from CS though, am I right? Yeah, I'm right. When Fei visits, the whole atmosphere changes. Anyway, thanks for the feedback, Crossword-san! The next chapter will come very soon, so hold onto your... Seats, I guess?**

 **And now for an Inazuma Eleven Ultimate Chat Show-style ending!**

 **Bye!  
**

 **"Bye!"**


	2. Section 2

**Green is the Best**

 _Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fei Rune and Seto Midori are just killing it with their humour, which shows you that green is purely the best. No yaoi. Contains Midori's typical slapstick humour. Peace._

 _ **That was not a one-shot - because this chapter now exists.**_

 _ **I certainly do not own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stones, Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy or Inazuma Eleven: Balance of Ares (A new series! After all this time!). I really, really, really, want to own Chrono Stones soooooo badly! And if I owned Balance of Ares, I would know what is going to happen! :P Enough of my chat, down to the story!**_

* * *

 **Section 2**

Midorikawa gets distracted and looks over to the crowd of people. "Hey guys, there's ice cream over there!" he dashes off to get some ice cream. The others sweat drop.  
Midorikawa's voice faded away. "I'll have a green tea flavoured cone, please!"  
"Hey Midori, didn't you agree to give me a free piece of onigiri if I can last the whole day without saying 'booyah'?" Nishiki asks.  
"Well, nah, I don't remember saying that, but you could try that challenge if you want to!" Midori replies.  
Nishiki jumps in excitement. "Booyah!"  
Midori facepalms. "And that's why I reconsidered the challenge."  
Fei sweat drops at the two. "So what are we going to do now?"  
"I don't know." Midori shrugs.  
"Me neither." Nishiki starts tickling Midori with his hair.  
"Oi, get off!" Midori yells.  
A familiar figure with windswept light brown hair appears before them.  
"Tenma!" Fei cries.  
"Fei!" Tenma hugs Fei.  
Midori stops fighting with Nishiki rolls her eyes. "Good for you. Now we're off." She doesn't want to watch the usual 'BFF hugging' scene.  
"Wait!" Dr. Aruno appears suddenly, out of the blue. "You can't leave these boundaries!" He surrounds them with red tape, sticking it onto the floor.  
"Ugh! Really? Are you serious?" Midori huffs.  
"I think he is." Nishiki sniggers.  
A vain pops in Midori's head. "Why you little-!"  
Nishiki stops her. "Actually, I'm taller than you, so technically-!"  
Midori interrupts- "I don't care about height, alright! I couldn't care le-!"  
-but gets interrupted herself. By Nishiki. "Then why were you boasting about being taller than the other manag-!"  
And the manager takes over again. "Why were you even listening in?! It's private ta-!"  
Nishiki finds yet another retort in the back of his mind. "Says you! Going into other people's busin-!"  
"Calm down, you two!" Fei separates them again. "Yes, calm down. You guys have so much energy."  
Nishiki guffaws. "Probably the milkshake Midori gave us Raimon players."  
"Nishikiiiiiiii!" Midori shouts.  
"Nishiki," Fei sighs, "please. For one second."

There is an awkward silence.

Then Midorikawa comes back.

"Yo!" he waves.  
"Midorikawa-san!" Tenma smiles.  
"Midorikawa-san!" Fei waves back. "You stopped their fight. Great timing." he whispers.  
Midorikawa looks away. "Coincidence. Well, that was random! Maybe it's 'Interrupt Other People's Sentences' Day for them." he suggests.  
"He started it!" Midori points a finger straight at Nishiki, who backs away, scared of getting a slap or something. "So I did it back! Baka!"  
Midorikawa shakes his head at the two. "There's a saying that goes like this: Two wrongs don't make a right."  
Nishiki and Midori sweat drops at the blondish-green haired boy. At least his proverb has stopped them from flaring up again.  
"You are good at this!" Tenma tells Fei.  
Fei puts his hands behind his head sheepishly. "Well, that's what you get when you're with a battling couple for an hour." Tenma bursts out laughing at this. "What's so funny about that?!"  
"Oi, we're not a couple!" Midori and Nishiki immediately stop fighting and yell.  
"I don't know." Tenma laughs and scratches the back of his head. "It's just... funny... somehow."  
Fei sweat dropped. "Man, you are the king of explanations."  
Tenma shoves Fei lightly. "Come on! I couldn't think!"  
Fei chuckles. "Do you like sarcasm? I think you absolutely love it."  
Tenma tilts his head to one side. "Was that sarcasm about sarcasm?" he turns to Midorikawa.  
"No, I don't know what made you think that." Midorikawa grins.  
Tenma holds his head. "Ugh! Is this sarcasm about sarcasm about sarcasm?!"  
"I think we should stop, don't you?" Midorikawa looks over to Fei.  
"Yeah, let's 'stop'." Fei sneers.  
"Uh, no, I actually meant stop it." Midorikawa mentions. "Please?"  
"Fiiiiiiiine!" Fei pouts. "No fun."  
"Well it's annoying for some people." Tenma frowns.  
"Cheer up, Tenma!" Fei pats his back.  
Tenma looks down and sighs. "Tsurugi was ignoring me for the whole week and I don't know why. I can't him out of my head. Gomen, minna. I can't stop thinking about it."  
"Daijoubu, Tenma-kun!" Midorikawa smiles. "We understand."  
"Arigatou, Midorikawa-san." Tenma pats Midorikawa's head.  
Midorikawa blushes and sweat drops. A random boy from the future (he is in child form, a year after the FFI) was patting him on the head.

* * *

 **Yo! Sorry I haven't been updating this story much. Many authors don't update much, but I am active a lot, yet I haven't been updating either. A lot of authors say that, but it's true, so I have to admit it. This fic wasn't that popular, so I thought I'd update the main stories first.**

 **In case you're wondering, Nishori (Nishiki x Midori) is my OTP, so I think about Nishiki and Midori battles happening everywhere possible. XD**

 **A/N: Just to let you know, on my profile page, there will be a timeline of the order of my stories! This will help newcomers and those of you who don't read my fics that often to navigate their way around my profile. You will be able to know which order the stories are in so that it makes more sense. Enjoy the other stories!  
**

 **-Yoshi.**


End file.
